


No measure of time with you will be long enough

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mindless Fluff, Neck Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chi è che si inventa la scusa dei compiti per andare a trovare di nascosto la propria ragazza e poi <i>vuole sul serio fare i compiti</i>? Qualche sadico, ecco chi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No measure of time with you will be long enough

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [Missione 1](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106800.html) della challenge [OK, Il Prompt È Giusto!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com), per i prompt _Alternative Universe + Age Difference + Femslash_. In questo 'verse Christa ha 16-17 anni e Ymir 24-25. (Sono possibilmente OOC? Boh, vabe', chissenefrega.)
> 
> Titolo @ _Breaking Dawn_. #iregretnothing

Quello che sta facendo Christa deve qualificarsi, da qualche parte del mondo, come tortura psicologica. Non può essere altrimenti.  
  
Chi è che si inventa la scusa dei compiti per andare a trovare di nascosto la propria ragazza e poi _vuole sul serio fare i compiti_? Qualche sadico, ecco chi.  
  
Quando Ymir si era svegliata all’alba delle due di pomeriggio (le lezioni della mattina sono cose che accadono ad altri) con un _Detto ai miei che ho da fare tutto il giorno, vengo da te a studiare_ a lampeggiare in cima alle notifiche del cellulare, aveva pensato che Christa intendesse “studiare” nel modo che richiede un po’ di privacy e zero vestiti tra i piedi, non studiare _studiare_.  
  
E invece eccola qui nella sua stanza, dopo quasi una settimana che non si vedono, con ancora la divisa di scuola addosso e i capelli puntati dietro la testa con una matita nel modo che Ymir _adora_ , con il naso incollato a un tomo dall’aria dolorosamente noiosa a ignorarla completamente.  
  
Tortura psicologica, ecco cos’è. Tortura bella e buona.  
  
Se non altro è riuscita a convincerla a mettersi con lei sul letto e non dall’altro capo del mondo alla sua scrivania (che è così piena di roba che Ymir non è nemmeno più tanto sicura di avercela, là sotto, una scrivania), seduta tra le sue gambe con la schiena appoggiata al suo petto, così può almeno abbracciarla un po’ mentre lei la ignora.  
  
È… okay, è più piacevole del previsto. I cuscini dietro la sua schiena (rubati dal letto della sua compagna di stanza, ops) sono della consistenza perfetta per sbracarsi senza sprofondare, e Christa appoggiata contro il suo petto è come il peluche più bello del mondo, così minuta da non pesare quasi nulla, calda e morbida e profumata di buono. Anche se non stanno facendo assolutamente nulla Ymir non si sente così felice da giorni, e potrebbe pure addormentarsi così, con le braccia strette attorno alla vita della sua ragazza che le studia addosso, se non fosse che ci sono _così tante_ attività ancora più piacevoli con cui potrebbero passare il pomeriggio. Dormire sembra un po’ uno spreco, quando non ha la minima idea di quando potranno rivedersi da sole.  
  
“È davvero così urgente finire quel-”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Ymir sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo (e riceve un piccolo gomito affilato nello stomaco). Cerca di distrarsi sbirciando il libro di Christa da sopra la sua spalla, ma dopo un paio di righe sta già morendo di noia, perciò si dedica alla cosa più interessante che abbia a portata di mano - il collo di Christa.  
  
Christa è splendida dalla testa ai piedi, ovviamente, ma Ymir ha un piccolo debole per il suo collo. Più o meno come Edward Cullen ha un piccolo debole per il collo di quell’idiota di Bella, e sì, okay, ha visto Twilight, era ubriaca e aveva una mezza cotta per Kristen Stewart, sono errori di gioventù.  
  
Il fatto è che il collo di Christa è così sottile ed elegante, candido e immacolato finché non riesce a farla arrossire, e quando Ymir ci nasconde il viso la pelle è morbida e calda e sotto le note leggere del profumo fruttato che le ha regalato sa così distintamente di _Christa_ , l’odore più buono che ci sia, che è difficile resistere alla tentazione di premerci la faccia ogni secondo. E Christa è sempre così composta, con il colletto della camicia stretto fino all’ultimo irritante bottone e i capelli sciolti sulle spalle, che quando li raccoglie come ora lasciandosi la nuca scoperta (c’è un motivo se Ymir adora i suoi chignon disordinati) Ymir ha sempre qualche problema a restare concentrata su qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
Perciò è perfettamente comprensibile - più che legittimo, anzi - che, così crudelmente ignorata, Ymir abbracci la sua ragazza un po’ più forte e le posi un minuscolo bacio dietro un orecchio, proprio sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
  
Christa non lancia via il suo libro chiedendole a gran voce di prenderla lì e subito, ma nemmeno le tira un’altra gomitata, così Ymir lo interpreta come un via libera. Sospira contenta, sogghigna un pochino quando l’aria leggera sulla nuca di Christa le fa venire la pelle d’oca, e poi procede a ricoprirle il collo di baci.  
  
Per tutte le sue chiacchiere di poco prima su quanto sarebbe bello strapparsi tutti i vestiti e darci dentro come conigli, i suoi gesti ora sono quasi innocenti. Segue la curva squisita del suo collo lentamente, premendo appena le labbra su ogni nuovo millimetro di pelle, e quando arriva al colletto della camicia fa un piccolo verso contrariato e ci strofina contro la punta del naso prima di risalire verso l’incavo delicato della sua nuca, indugiando un poco di più a ogni bacio. Non prova nemmeno a infilarle le mani sotto i vestiti, limitandosi a stringere un po’ più forte le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi e accarezzarle distrattamente la pancia con la punta delle dita.  
  
La verità è che potrebbe passare tutto il pomeriggio così, a stringere Christa e lasciare che il suo tepore la avvolga facendole dimenticare il resto del mondo, e sarebbe perfetto.  
  
Dopo non molto Christa sospira e appoggia il capo sulla sua spalla chiudendo gli occhi, anche se non lascia andare il libro. “Sta per tornare la tua compagna di stanza,” dice, con una nota di rimprovero che Ymir non sa bene se sia per la sua odiosa compagna di stanza o per lei, che non ha smesso per un secondo di provare a distrarla.  
  
“Chissenefrega,” protesta, ma smette di molestare la sua ragazza perché sa riconoscere una causa persa quando ne vede una. Circa. Ogni tanto. Dannato dormitorio e dannate stanze doppie. “Prima o poi riuscirò ad andarmene da questa topaia e trovare un posto decente, e allora potrai stare sempre da me a fare tutto quello che vogliamo. Persino studiare _studiare_.”  
  
Christa fa un mezzo sbuffo e una mezza risata che si risolvono in un grugnito soffocato, che è la cosa meno aggraziata del mondo e Dio santo quanto la ama.  
  
“Ymir, non hai nemmeno un lavoro.”  
  
“Troverò qualcosa,” dice, scrollando una spalla. Tutti i suoi corsi sono così stupidi che riesce a dare gli esami frequentando anche mezza lezione a semestre, basta suggerire due cazzate a qualche idiota durante i parziali e poi farsi prestare tutti gli appunti per sdebitarsi, che cambia se invece di non frequentare per dormire non frequenterà per lavorare? È per un’ottima causa, dopotutto. “E un appartamento. E poi ci sposiamo,” aggiunge, come ogni volta, anche se ci potrebbe volere un po’ di quanto le piaccia immaginare. Christa si rifiuta di considerare l’idea prima di finire il liceo, e le mancano ancora un paio d’anni al diploma.  
  
Poco male, più tempo per trovare la casa perfetta per la sua principessa.  
  
Christa le dà qualche colpetto affettuoso alla gamba prima di mettersidi nuovo comoda contro di lei e ritrovare il segno sul suo libro. “Prima devo finire questo.”  
  
Sì, giusto, un passo alla volta. Ymir aspetterebbe anche cento anni per poter stare con lei, cosa sarà mai il tempo di un libro?


End file.
